Light but Dark
by Mewachu
Summary: Ash is Dark Ash's closest friend, but what happens when Dark wants a little more? Malevolentshipping!


~Light but Dark~

~A Malevolentshipping story~

I sat silent at the end of my lair, I stared at the human feather attached to the silver chain around my neck. It glowed with kind, friendly colours. The human which owned this feather, wasn't only my best friend, but, my only friend. I wondered if he felt the same way about me, as I feel about him. But that was impossible. Ash promised me that we would be friends forever. Friends forever?. . .Never nothing more. Ash was always there for me, and everyday we spent together, the more my bond for this human rose. And thats why I created: Malevolentshipping. Ash x Dark. I kept it secret. If Ash ever found out about it, well, that would be a whole another story, won't it?

Then, before i could blink twice, my surroundings changed. From rocky cave walls, to complete darkness. I couldn't see anything. But, I heard something. I scream of pain. I knew that voice, but I couldn't quite recognise it. I walked in the direction which I heard the startled shriek. Then, I stopped dead on my tracks. Fear trickled down my spine. I thought my heart had stopped. Nothing, would of prepared me for what I saw. Ash was lying on the ground, motionless. A knife was stuck in his chest.

"Ash!" I gasped. I ran up to him, and fell to my knees with tears in my eyes.

"Ash. . ." I felt tears roll down my cheeks, I tried to complete my sentence, but I couldn't. I was lost in sadness.

I removed the knife from his chest, blood slowly oozed out the cut. I had never experienced pain like this. Now, I knew what sadness felt like. But, something else got my attention. A malevolent shadow standing silently in the darkness. I could see blood on its hands.

"You. . .killed. . .Ash. My. . .only. . .friend" I said, trying not to burst into tears. I wanted to chase after the malevolent shadow and get revenge. But the shadow fled. I was about to follow, ready to unleash my rage upon it. When,

"Dark?" a voice asked. I quickly looked up. It was Ash! He was alright!

"Ash! I-I'm so glad you're okay!" I cried, hugging him tightly. The tears rolling down my cheeks where transformed from misery to joy.

"Dark? A- are you awake?" Ash asked.

'Huh?' I thought. 'Of course i'm awa-'

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around the first thing I saw was Ash. Then I noticed that my surroundings were back to normal. Before must have been a dream.

"Dark! Uhh. . .sorry if I woke you" Ash said.

'. . .I must have dozed off' I thought, still making sure this wasn't a dream.

"Dark?" Ash asked again.

"Huh? Oh, hi Ash uhh. . .what are you doing here?" I asked, noticing him. And hoping that he hadn't noticed my blush.

"Uh. . .I-is it okay if I can sleep. . .with you tonight?" he asked. Never in my life had I seen Ash so afraid.

". . .Sure Ashy, but. . .what are frightened of?" I replied and asked at the same time.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning, surged through the clouds and crashed from the heavens to the ground.

"Arrghh!!" Ash screeched. He ran up to me and squeezed me tightly, shivering with fear. I blushed fiercely, I felt so affectionate. Infact, I couldn't help but nibble Ash's ear. His eyes widened when he felt me licking his neck.

"D-Dark? W-what are you. . .doing?" Ash asked nervously, ignoring the thunder in the background. Finally, I came to my senses and noticed that I was revealing Ash my deep dark secret.

"Mmm. . .Wha? I. . .uh. . .I was just. . ." I tried to lie, but it was impossible. I could of told him the truth, but I was afraid that if I did he would hate me forever. Instead, I pushed him away, and ran into the darkness.

"Dark! Come back! Theres lightni-. . .lightning. . .out there" Ash called out to me. But I wouldn't stop sprinting away. I heard his footsteps charging after me. I was amazed that he came after me with all this lightning about. I wanted to turn around, walk up to him, cuddle him and cry on his shoulder. But I couldn't. I just couldn't. I didn't want to push him away, but I felt like I had no choice. I spread my black and purple dragon wings and flew away into the clouds, glad that the lightning had stopped.

"Dark! No! Come back! . . .Please. . . " Ash begged. I could hear him crying. Leaving him alone in the shadows was the second last thing I wanted to do. But it was better then the last thing, go back to him, kiss him so hard that it would leave a bruise on his lips, and be pushed away by my only friend. Forever.

* * *

~The next morning~

I awoke with no idea where I was. I must have fled long into the night. I looked around, I didn't recognise my surroundings. There were alot of trees and vines, I was under a tree myself, huddling between the giant roots. It was cold and frosty, and all I had to keep warm was my clothes. Then, I spotted something glimmering in the sunlight. I ran up to it. It was a knife, stuck in the trunk of a tree. I yanked it out, it looked slightly familiar. . .but that didn't matter, I could use this knife to chop apart some vines, and hopefully get a fire going. Since I didn't have any matches, I had no choice but to rub two sticks together. I took me an hour, but I got a fire started. I replayed last nights events in my mind, over and over. My body may have been warm from the fire, but my heart remained cold. Whenever I felt this way Ash would always be by my side. But, it was my fault that he wasn't here with me. It was my fault that I felt alone and miserable. And it was my fault that Ash was probably still standing in the dusk awaiting my return.

". . .No. I can't stay here forever feeling sorry for myself. I will go back to Ash, and tell him my feelings for him. If he pushed me away, then I'll just have to continue on" I finally said. So thats what I did. My stomach was twisting into hundreds of different shapes as I followed that track back to Ash. But, even though it had only been one night, I couldn't wait to see him again.

It had been three hours, I was beginning to think that I was walking in circles. Then suddenly, CRACK!! A streak of lightning hit a nearby tree. The tree began to fall, luckily, I jumped out of the way just in time.

"Hmm. . .I really need to find shelter, or I'll get battered and bruised" I decided. I took my knife which I previously used that day, and began chopping branches from the tree to make a shelter. I sat in my sanctuary silently. And soon drifted of into a deep sleep.

The following day I awoke with a huge headache, I felt terrible. Then I noticed my surroundings were different. I was back in my lair. The craggy cave walls reminded me of those heartbreaking events.

"What? H-how did I end up here? And why do I feel like I have a hangover?" I asked myself. Then, I heard a voice shriek.

"Aaaahhhh!" I recognised the voice instantly. Hearing it made me experiene all different feelings. Excited, Nervous, Afraid. Excited because that was Ash's voice, and overjoyed about seeing him again. Nervous because I was fearful since I knew I would have to explain the truth for that affectionate incident. And Afraid because. . .Ash sounded afraid. There were no thunder storms, so I went out to see what was wrong.

"Ash? A-are you okay?" I asked, emerging from the mouth of the cave.

"S-stay away from me!" Ash screamed, scurrying backwards and hid behind a tree.

"A-Ashy. . .wh-whats wrong?" I asked with worry written all over me.

"Whats wrong!? I was almost killed!!" Ash screeched, holding his arm. His sleeve was bloodstained with red. I looked down at my feet. I saw a knife infront of me, it had a few small red droplets. I picked it up and examined it closer. Then suddenly, Ash took off running. All I could see of him was a blur.

"Ash! Come back!" I cried, following him through the fog. I couldn't see anything but white. But I heard Ash trip, I sprinted faster, hoping I could catch up. A few seconds later I spotted him on the ground trying to get up. I rushed to his side, but before I could help,

"Get away from me!!" Ash shouted, trying to rise. But he fell over, clutching his ankle.

"Here, let me help you" I said, attempting to pick him up.

"No! Stay away!" Ash yelled, pushing me away. Then I noticed that I still had that knife in my hand.

"Just trust me Ash, I'm not gonna hurt you" I said, then I tossed the knife to the ground, prooving that what I said was true. Ash seemed unsure, then his chocolate-brown eyes looked up at me, as if he was asking: '. . .Are you really telling the truth?'

"Believe me Ash, I would never want to hurt you, you're my best friend" I replied.

". . .Okay" Ash finally agreed.

* * *

Soon, we were both back in my lair. I did the best I could to heal Ash's bleeding wound on his arm. His twisted ankle had already healed. I walked out of the cave to get some water from a nearby lake for Ash's injury. When I came back, Ash looked quite dizzy.

"Ash, a-are you okay?" I asked, hoping he could reply.

He stumbled towards me, "I. . .I" he responded, but couldn't complete the sentence, because he suddenly fainted! I caught him just before he hit the ground.

"Ashy! Wake up! C'mon Ashy-boy. . ." I begged desparatly. Still nothing. I wanted to cry. I was alone in a dark, murky cave, with my unconscious friend, and I didn't have a clue how to help him. But, I knew all I could do was wait.

I had sat silently for 3 hours now. Ash still hadn't awoke. I was begginning to think that this. . .might. . .be the end for him. I always knew that when I gained something. . .there would be a time when I had to let it go. But I wasn't ready to let Ash go. He is everything to me, I couldn't imagine my life without him. . .and I. . .didn't even get to tell him. . .how much I loved him. I wanted. . .no. I needed Ash more than anything. I slowly walked up to him, and kissed hid forehead. Before saying,

"Goodbye Ashy, y-you were everything to me, and I. . .I. . .I love you. For many months now I have loved you. And. . .I'm so sorry that I fled, I-I should have told you. . ." by now I couldn't continue, I was tearing up more that I have ever cryed before.

"Ash!!" I screeched, overcome with sadness I fell to all fours. Ash's death left me feeling so terrible, I almost felt like it was my fault, it felt like. . .not blood but. . .poison. . .was flowing though my vains. Then, I didn't feel sad any more. What was happening to me? The moonlight shimmering in the darkness revealed dry tears on my cheeks. But, the moonlight was overpowering me, I looked down at my feet, a malevolent veil was surrounding them, infact, I. . .could no longer control them. The shadow traveled up my legs, I couldn't control them ethier. Just as the cloak got to my waist I heard something, I looked up and saw. . .Ash! He was okay! I thought fast.

"Ash! H-help me!!" I shouted. He slowly rose his head, and the instant he saw me he leapt back.

"St-stay away from me!!" He screamed, backing up against the cave wall.

"Ash, please, you have to listen to me, don't be afraid, just. . .HELP!!" I screeched at the top of my lungs, I took my last breath as the veil emerged up my neck.

". . .Please. . ." was my last word before that darkness fully took over my body. I opened my eyes and looked about, I wasn't in my lair, everywhere I looked all I could see was pitch black. But, a miracle, I saw a light at the end of a tunnel. I approached it but, I stopped when I saw something there, it. . .it was Ash. And there was something else too. Some sort of dark spirit. Then I finally realised, the reason why Ash was so afraid of me, why he didn't trust me, why I couldn't control my actions. Some sort of. . .evil spirit had taken over me, and preserved my body here. Of course, thats why I had awoken to a terrible headache this morning, the night before. . .the evil spirit must have cursed me, and I couldn't remember it because. . .Ash probably attacked me. It was all clear to me now. So all I had to do was try and communicate with Ash somehow, and if he attacked me. . .the spirit should disappear.

"Ash!! Listen to me! Can you hear me!?" I asked, screaming out.

"Y-yes I can h-hear you!" I heard him reply from the wall of light.

"Alright, y-you have to concerntrate, just attack me, and everything will go back to normal" I said, desparate that he could obey.

"O-okay" Ash relpied nervously, from the wall of light I saw him slowly advance to the evil spirit. Then, the spirit unleashed an attack upon Ash, it sent him flying backward.

"I-I can't do it!!" he screamed in fear.

"Please believe in yourself, you're the only hope!" I tried to encourage him as much as possible.

"Alright. . ." Ash agreed. He once again approached the shadow slowly. It was preparing an attack!

"Ash! Get out of there! You're gonna get yourself killed!!" I screamed, almost in tears. Ash didn't listen he continued to draw near the most dangerous foe I had ever seen. The malevolent enemy was about to launch his attack, I gazed up at my friend for the last time as the evil spirit took aim when, Ash leaned forward. . .and kissed him!! Out of all the things he could of done, that was certainly that least I expected. Sure enough, the spirit was fading away! Then, my whole world went white.

* * *

I looked upward, Ash was staring down at me. Yes! I was back in the cave, and the spirit had gone for good. I could see dry tears glistening on Ash's blushing cheeks.

"Ash, are you okay?" I asked highly confused.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, and I'm overjoyed to see you awake again" he replied, tears seeping in the edges of his eyes.

"What? Awake? What happened?" I asked, ten times more confused.

"After the malevolent shadow disappeared you remained on the ground knocked out. I've been waiting for you to awake ever since" Ash explained.

". . .Oh. . .and, Ash, theres something I wanted to ask you-" I was about to continue my sentence but Ash cut me off.

"Don't worry Dark, this will explain the answer to your question" Ash said. And then. . .he kissed me. It was the most passionate, affectionate moment of my life. And nothing would of made me more thrilled.

~Fin~ 


End file.
